Everything will be Alright
by InuYasha4ever299
Summary: A story of when a certain Blonde and Red-head fall for each other. How their lives change and the problems they face. Will their love last? Will they be torn apart by life's hardships? Akuroku, BoyxBoy. Don't like? Don't read! Summary sucks, read for yourself! R&R please!


Author note: Hey! I'm Shrooms. Thanks to everyone for coming to my story, I know it's a little early to be saying that but oh well! I will anyway! I hope you enjoy and review after you read. Schools starting soon, I know right? I can hear it now. "Why start a story when you won't have much time to write?" Well my friends, I will find time! Screw home work!. Hahaha, No. But I will find time. I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters in it. 'Cause if I did, it would be full of Boy-love! :D! I wish I owned Axel… D'x

Any way! Enjoy the story!

-Chapter One-

Sighing I look to the dance floor watching all the others dance. Sora keeps trying to drag me out there. I keep telling him I will not dance until after Demyx, my brother, performs. I've been in this club for all of thirty minutes, and I can officially say that I can't wait till Dem performs and we leave. I'm all here because of Sora coming and pouncing on me saying Demyx had a gig and Axel was back..

-Flashback to earlier that day.-

_ "Roxas! Hey Roxas," A familiar voice shouted right before someone jumped on my back. Stumbling and trying to regain my balance I look over my shoulder to see none other than my cousin, Sora. _

_"Sora! I thought I told you about scaring me like this!" I said to my cousin in a playful tone, while taking my earphones out. My cousin has always been a little to hyper for his age. He's eighteen, a year older than me. _

_"Demyx is playing at a club tonight. He told me to ask if you'd come and watch, maybe even dance on stage!" I looked at my cousin like he was insane. Demyx had a gig at a club, and wanted me to dance on... STAGE!? Sure, I took dance lessons every since I was small, and still do, but that's beside the point here! I love to dance. I also love music, but there's no way I can do that... I might dance with all the other people when the club music is playing, but I will not get up on stage. _

_I looked to my cousin once more as he got off my back and stood beside me, "Sora, I can't dance on stage. Dem should know that. I will go though, to support him and possibly dance in the crowd. Nothing more though!" _

_Sora nodded and smiled his normal goofy smile, "I told Dem that's what you'd say! He just didn't listen. Hey, you remember Axel right? Demyx's red-haired friend who used to be at the house all the time?" I nodded and he continued. "Demyx said that he's working at the club! That's how Dem got in! Axel came back a few weeks ago when his brother offered him a job there." _

_I looked at Sora with wide eyes, "Really!? No wonder the club has that weird name of 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' isn't that what Reno used to call Axel? I wonder why he named it after Axel, though?" Axel, Demyx's friend ever since grade school. Demyx being my brother means I used to see Axel all the time, up until about six months ago when he had to move. No one had ever told me why he had to move. Whenever someone would bring up Axel, Demyx would change the subject and not want to say anything about him. Oh well, he's back now right? That's all that counts. I can feel my face heating up. Wait! Why should I care about Axel? Sure, I might have liked him a little- maybe a lot- when I was younger but by no means do I still! _

_"Roxas~... Roxas!... HEY! ROXAS! ARE YOU ALIVE!?" I snap out of my thoughts to see Sora waving a hand in front of my face. _

_I smile sheepishly, "Yeah, Sora. Sorry about that.." _

_Sora gins the most evil grin I've ever seen on his face before. He chuckles, "Rox~ Were you thinking about Axel? I know you used to like him a lot, and by the looks of it you still do!" _

_My eyes grow wide for the second time, "O-of course not! Sora! I can't believe you would even think that was a possibility!" I can tell my face is getting hotter. I can't believe Sora can read me so easily! Normally it's only Dem and I can understand that because we are brothers!_

_Sora starts running around in the living room shouting, "You like Axel! You like Axel! Roxas loves Axel~! Roxy and Axel sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He stopped and fell on the floor giggling._

_I quickly looked around the room to make sure Dem wasn't in the room, "Sora! I don't want Demyx to hear and tell him!" I whispered quickly to my cousin. I looked to Sora curiously, "So why couldn't Demyx just walk in here and ask me himself?"_

_Sora got up off the floor, going over and sitting on the couch, "That's because he's waiting on Axel to get here and he didn't want to have to deal with it." Sora looked thoughtful for a moment, "Roxas, Axel is coming over! You have to go change and look sexy!"_

_I looked to Sora in bewilderment as he pushed me up the stairs and into my room, "Sora! What do you mean he's coming here! I can't have him here!" I started to panic and sat on my bed and Sora went through my closet._

_"Don't worry, I'll be here with you. Axel will think you look so cute that you won't even have to worry about a thing!" He started to throw clothes at me when he said this. I looked down to see a pair of white skinny jeans and a red hoodie with a black undershirt to go with it._

_Sora then walked over to be and shoved the clothes in my arms. He pushed me to the bathroom that's connected to my room, "Do not come out until you have those on! I'll be here when you're done." After he said that he quickly pushed me in the bathroom closing the door behind him._

_I sighed. Sora can be so demanding sometimes. Like a girl. Shaking my head I started to change. I can't believe Sora is making me change into this. I mean sure, I was probably going to change for tonight anyway, but not this soon! We still had at least four hours until we had to start getting ready._

_Once I am done I look at my reflection. In the past few months I've had to get glasses because I was tired of messing with contacts every morning only to have them irritate my eyes later. The black rectangular rims framed my face making me look a little like my age. People always think I'm way younger than I am. I don't mind most of the time. As long as they don't think I'm too much younger._

_I turn away from the mirror and knock on the door, "Sora, I'm done. You can open the door now." The door slowly opens once I'm done with my sentence._

_Upon seeing me, Sora giggles and pulls me into a hug, "You look so cute! He's gonna love it~." Just as he finishes his sentence the doorbell rings._

_I quickly look to Sora only to have him giggle once more. He quickly grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs. Oh no, what if Axel has changed and is completely different now!? What am I going to do? I quickly look to Sora, "Sora stop! I don't wanna go down there.. What if something happens?"_

_Sora looks to me and raises his eyebrows, "Nothing is going to happen, Silly! He's going to think you are so Cute and Sexy at the same time that you won't have time to worry about it! Anyway, we are already at the bottom."_

_He lets go of my hand and runs around the corner. I can hear him talking… He's talking to Axel! Oh no. Sora you idiot! All of a sudden I hear Axel laugh. Oh how I miss that sound. No Roxas! Snap out of it!_

_I quickly move to make a mad dash for the kitchen, but instead I run into Demyx who's coming around the corner. I fall backwards onto my ass, shocked._

_"Oh! Roxas are you okay! I didn't mean to run into you like that. I just came to get you because Axel just got here." He held out a hand, which I took, and he helped me stand back up and pulled me into the living room. He let go of my hand and went to sit on the love seat beside Sora, leaving me the seat next to Axel on the couch. Oh how I hated my brothers right now._

_I looked over at Axel as I walk to sit on the end of the couch. He hasn't changed a bit! His flaming red hair might be a little longer, but otherwise still spiked while falling on his shoulders. His skin is as pale as ever, but still has its creamy look. His face still has its angled look, and his high cheekbones have their dark purple upside down tear drops on them._

_Axel looks over to me smirking, "Well, well. Roxy you haven't changed a bit. Hmmm, did you grow shorter?" I scowl at him and he chuckles. Definitely still the Axel I know._

_Our eyes lock and I look deep into the Emerald green that I came to like oh so well. Emerald and Sapphire eyes looking into each other as if no one else is there. Those eyes are what remind me of the good times that we used to share. Axel used to like to dance with me before he left. We'd laugh and joke around while dancing like maniacs._

_The moment was ended when Axel gave me a small smile and a wink when Demyx and Sora weren't paying attention. I blushed at this action and looked away, "Imma go get something to drink." I say as I stand and go t the kitchen after getting an 'Okay' from Dem._

-End of Flashback-

I was snapped out of my flashback as a hand landed on my shoulder. Looking over I was met with emerald green eyes. I felt heat begin to rush to my face and glared half-heartedly at him. "Axel! You scared me.", I scolded him as I said this.

"Now now, Roxy. I said your name about three times before I actually touched you," He smirked and continued, "but I really just wanted to know if you would like to dance."

My eyes widened and the blush on my face grew a little, "Well, I didn't hear you, sorry. I haven't danced in awhile." Smiling sheepishly I looked out to the dance floor where Sora and Demyx were dancing like fools.

"Awwww, Roxy.. Dance with me." Axel was pouting. It was the most adorable thing ever, even if I knew he was joking. I couldn't help but reconsider my answer.

"Alright, I guess one dance wouldn't hurt." Once I said this I was being dragged to the floor. We were pulled into the dancing crowd. Every once in awhile someone would try and grab me, but Axel always glared at them in response. I was already swaying my hips to the music as we made our way toward the middle of the large crowd. Axel stopped pulling us further into the crowd and turned around grinning. I rolled my eyes as we started dancing to the upbeat music of the club.

The club was odd if you asked me, but I really haven't been to many gay clubs in my life. I guess you could just say that it's different than what I'm used to seeing. I'm only seventeen, so it's not like I've seen many clubs anyway. It's just that this one is livelier- if that's even possible- for a club. There's disco balls hanging from the ceiling and strobe lights flashing all over. Here people don't care who someone else is. They'll dance on anyone the same gender as themselves.

Axel and I danced for awhile before we decided to go sit and watch Demyx perform. Demyx wasn't all that bad at singing and playing Sitar, if you ask me. He ended up singing a few songs before we all got in the car and headed home.

We took Sora home first, then Axel asked if he could just stay at our house. Demyx, of course, said this was fine, but Zexion- Demyx's boyfriend- was going to be over so Axel would have to sleep on the couch or in my room. Only if I allowed it, of course, but even so, the thought had me blushing lightly. I wouldn't mind it if he kept his hands to himself, however I wasn't just going to come out and say it, no, he would have to ask first.

Before I had enough time to realize it we were in the drive way. Zexion was just pulling in as we did. He got out of his car and walked up to Demyx, giving a slight nod at me in greeting. His slate hair was over his right eye. He was wearing a black hoodie, and dark jeans, as always. He was just a little taller than I was, a few inches at most. Demyx was always teasing both of us about our height, but Zexion was the only one who ever got mad about it.

I get out of the car and walk up to the door, unlocking it and going inside. I went into my room and got ready for bed. I put on a pair of pajama pants and a white tank-top. I turn off my phone for the night and set it down on my nightstand. Turning around when I hear a small knock on my door.

"Hey Roxy~, can I stay in here tonight? I don't wanna have to deal with hearing them all night." Axel said smirking when my face turned red from the comment.

"I guess so… If you really want to." I say quietly as I motion for him to come in. He takes long strides into my room, coming to stand beside me smirking.

"You know what? You're adorable when you blush. The color fits your face." He winks at me as he says this, only making my face brighter. He takes off my glasses and puts the on the nightstand. "Ready to go to sleep, Roxy?" I nod quietly and get into bed, Axel following soon after. I turned in the bed to face Axel, surprised when my blue met his green eyes. He gives a gentle smile, making me blink for a moment. Axel smiled? He didn't smirk, he smiled. In a weird way I want to see him smile more often.

My eyes widen when I realized he was bending his head toward mine. He's going to kiss me… WAIT! He's going to kiss me?! Before I could realize what I was doing I leant toward him and he lips captured mine is a sweet and innocent kiss, only lasting a few seconds before he pulled away. I knew I had to be blushing madly by now. I was still staring at him with wide eyes, I mean sure I couldn't see much without my glasses, but I could tell where his face was.

"Axel..? Why did you-?" I said quietly, my gaze softening when I was out of my shock. I felt arms envelope me in an embrace, pulling me to their owners chest while a face rested in my hair.

"Wanna know why? Because I like you, Roxas. I like you a lot." He whispered against my hair.

I leaned into him and smiled softly, "I like you too, Axel."

"Good. You better."

I slowly drifted to sleep in Axel's arms that night. Wondering what would happen tomorrow. Would Axel stay true to what he said? I really hoped he wouldn't just leave me after saying that.

-To be continued!-

Author note: Hi guys! I can't believe it's the end of the first chapter. It took me forever to get the motivation to finish it, but I did! I really hope you enjoy it. There will be more. Only if you review! I might not be able to write very quickly though, bare (Is that the right kind of spelling for the usage?) with me! x'D

Reviews are the sugar to my cookies!

-Love your guys!

Shrooms.


End file.
